Typically, a protective garment of a type worn by firefighters and by emergency rescue workers conforms to one or more National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) standards, for example as exemplified in any editions of NFPA 1971; NFPA 1976; NFPA 1951 USAR; NFPA 1977; NFPA 1999 EMS; and/or NFPA 1991, 1992, 1994 HAZMAT; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. If the protective garment is a protective coat, a protective jacket, or a suit of protective coveralls, the protective garment has a body and two sleeves.
An example of a protective coat of the type noted above, wherein each of the sleeves is attached by being sewn to the body so as to extend in an upward and lateral direction when unstressed, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,110, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,110, stress upon a wearer as a result of arm movement is minimal. A protective coat of related interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,591.